The present invention concerns drilling apparatus, such as drill presses or hand held electrical drilling devices. These apparatus generally comprise a drill chuck which by means of a number (mostly three) of jaws hold the respective drill. The introduction of the drill into the chuck is generally performed manually. The jaws are moved simultaneously towards or away from each other through actuation of an operating screw associated with each jaw and a geared ring. Usually a part of the chuck is turnable while a sleeve within which the jaws are movable is held stationary. Put differently: One member of the chuck is rotated relative to another part thereof.
Those frequently or continuously using drilling apparatus of whatever kind know well that the insertion of a drill into a chuck or removing it therefrom is a rather time consuming operation, especially so in view of the fact that inserting, removing or changing drills, particularly in metal working shops has to be attended to many times during a work day.